Earthquake
by kurenaix1
Summary: Un día sábado como cualquier otro, Himuro Tatsuya se dirige a Seirin, en el metro todo transcurre con normalidad, sus ojos se posan sobre un joven que parece conocer, pero no recuerda de donde, jamás hubiese sospechado que la cotidianeidad de ese día se rompería con algo tan violento. One Shot escrito para la convocatoria del grupo "Himuro no Harem" Día 1 Himuro x Takao


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para colocarlos en situaciones límites.

Hola, aquí vengo a abrir la convocatoria del grupo de facebook "Himuro no Harem" a ala que cariñosamente hemos llamado "Mes de apareamiento del Emo espermatozoides locos"

Esta historia la tenía pensada mucho antes de que en mi país ocurriera el fenómeno natural (soy Chilena y la pacha mama no nos quiere) así que no tiene que ver con los eventos que han sucedido.

Si bien no termina de convencerme, no he quedado tan decepcionada con lo que he salido, espero no se les haga demasiado aburrido y sin sentido.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja.

/

Había sido invitado a Tokio por el equipo de Seirin, querían que participara en un entrenamiento especial.

Himuro suspiró con pesadez, era sábado tenía el día libre, podría haber estado durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero ahí estaba, viajando en el metro camino a la preparatoria del equipo rival, más que por gusto era por ayudar a su hermano al que no veía desde hace un tiempo.

El aire parecía algo pesado y un poco enrarecido, el vagón de metro por milagro no estaba abarrotado de gente, de pronto hizo la parada en una estación, según había contabilizado aun faltaban 6 para llegar a su destino, se acomodó en su asiento viendo como la gente entraba y el espacio se llenaba un poco más.

Súbitamente un chico que se encontraba frente a él del otro lado llamó su atención.

Era de estatura media, de cabello negro y rasgos finos, bastante atractivo y completamente de su tipo, pero no era por eso que lo miraba con tanta curiosidad, definitivamente lo conocía aunque no podía recordar de donde.

El muchacho se veía algo triste, miraba al suelo constantemente, se notaba que tenía algún tipo de preocupación, de pronto sus miradas chocaron y fue cuando el semblante de este cambio y le dirigió una gentil y bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Oye! ¿Tú eres el hermano de Kagami de Seirin verdad? —Se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar esto, ahora recordaba algo al muchacho, también jugaba al básquet, de inmediato se le acercó.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres?

—Soy Takao Kazunari, base del equipo de Shutoku, mucho gusto, solo nos hemos conocido de vista en la Winter cup.

—Es verdad, hola me llamo Himuro Tatsuya escolta de Yosen.

—Ya lo sé, créeme que me he fijado bastante en como juegas ¿Vas a Seirin a ver a Kagami?

—Algo así, les ayudaré en el entrenamiento.

— ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir contigo? es que necesito distraerme y quiero jugar al básquet.

Le pareció extraña la petición, usualmente lo tomaría como un intento de coquetería, pero el melancólico semblante que observó anteriormente le hizo pensar que de verdad necesitaba una excusa para mantener su mente ocupada.

En un rato ya se encontraban conversando animadamente, Takao era una persona bastante agradable y sincera, no le desagradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con él, era algo apresurado no llevaban ni 15 minutos hablando, pero se notaba que la picardía era innata en su persona.

Parecía que Himuro había encontrado a alguien bastante interesante, de pronto cuando todo parecía ir bien algo extraño comenzó a suceder, el vagón del metro comenzó a sacudirse de manera irregular, Kazunari se sujetó de uno de los asientos, Tatsuya de uno de los pasamanos de al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Que está pasando? —Preguntó con miedo el pelinegro menor al ver que seguía el incesante vaivén, las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar, poco rato pasó para que se dieran cuenta que se trataba de un terremoto, y al parecer de uno muy fuerte, el tren detuvo su andar de manera brusca mientras continuaba agitándose, Himuro por instinto tomó del brazo a Takao acercándolo y hacia sí y sujetándose firme ya que el incontrolable movimiento apenas los dejaba mantenerse en pie.

— Shit, esto es…

De pronto la sacudida fue demasiado violenta, los vidrios estallaron, los gritos eran se volvieron ensordecedores, Tatsuya jamás había vivido algo así, pero no era de las personas que se desesperaban y entraban en pánico, por lo que intentó contener lo más que pudo al otro chico que si parecía algo fuera de sí.

Kazunari se aferraba fuerte a Himuro temblado de pies a cabeza, no sentía ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, no sabían cuanto había pasado desde que comenzó, solo que parecían ser siglos de ruidos y de oscuridad profunda, mientras las exclamaciones de terror y el sonido de la carrocería del tren se mezclaban con el retumbo subterráneo que parecía que le partiría los tímpanos, miles de ecos angustiantes y el maldito golpeteo del entorno que no parecía querer ceder.

Finalmente terminaron agazapados a un lado de los asientos mientras sus cuerpos cubiertos de cristales comenzaron a recuperar la movilidad, todavía se mantenían unidos en un abrazo.

— Odio los temblores, los detesto, quiero que se acabe…— Era todo lo que repetía Kazunari mientras apretaba los parpados negándose a observar la devastación de su alrededor.

— Ya se terminó tranquilo. —Dijo tratando de parecer calmado, aunque su verdadero estado distaba mucho de eso.

— Fue horrible, no quiero, jamás había sentido uno así…

— Hay que salir de aquí, esto está muy peligroso.

Se levantaron sacudiéndose los vidrios, Tatsuya tenía un corte en el brazo, nada profundo para lo que podría haber sido, miró su alrededor, había gente herida y con ataques de pánico e histeria, los gritos y los llantos resonaban, las replicas del movimiento telúrico se sucedían una tras otra, el pánico era generalizado.

Takao parecía estar algo confundido y eso era malo ya que era quien conocía el lugar, una serie de explosiones se escuchó a lo lejos.

— Kazunari, ¡escúchame! Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero te juro que todo estará bien, haz lo que yo diga y trata de calmarte, te necesito para salir bien de esto.

El de Shutoku tomó aíre, debía tranquilizarse y salir de ahí, su madre y hermana estaban solas, tenía que darse prisa.

— Si, si tenemos que salir de acá, lo entiendo, perdón.

Primero ayudaron a varias personas a salir del vagón, nadie parecía estar mal herido, solo cortes algunos profundos y golpes era lo que más tenían, cuando ya hubieron sacado a todos decidieron que debían avanzar.

Estaba muy oscuro, los contantes movimientos asustaban a varios, debían caminar por las vías hasta llegar al andén de la estación más cercana.

—Toma mi mano, así no nos separaremos. — ordenó el del lunar el otro asintió y obedeció de inmediato.

No negaría que estaba asustado, pero debía permanecer en calma, el otro pelinegro le apretaba fuerte la mano, escuchaba la agitada respiración de Takao y podría jurar que este sollozaba a veces.

Un montón de ratas pasaron por entre sus pies, provocando que el nerviosismo fuese aun mayor, el túnel parecía eterno, explosiones se escuchaban por todas partes, avanzaron por bastante rato por el sombrío corredor hasta que a lo lejos divisaron la tan ansiada luz.

— Tatsu-chan, Tatsu-chan, detengámonos, creo que me clavé algo en el pie.

— ¿Ahora? pero falta tan poco.

— Es que me duele, creo que es un cristal. — Con cuidado se hizo a un lado de la vía para quitarse el zapato, fuerte movimiento se sintió haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, Tatsuya corrió a socorrerlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mierda, mierda ¿Cuando se acaba esto? — Chilló enojado mientras se retiraba el zapato, efectivamente tenía un vidrio incrustado, era molesto y doloroso, ayudado de la linterna de su celular que solo servía para eso ya que las redes no funcionaban, se lo retiró.

Tatsuya le ayudó a ponerse de pie, solo unos pasos más y podrían salir, las personas corrían fuerte por el andén empujándose las unas a las otras, Himuro decidió que sería mejor que la masa saliera primero dejándoles el pasó libre, vio como varios caían, la gente seguía en pánico.

Finalmente pudieron salir del túnel y subir a la estación, estaban sucios y Kazunari tenía un corte en la frente que antes no había notado, la cara chorreada de sangre, pero no era nada en comparación a la gente que yacía en el piso siendo atendida y sacadas de ese lugar por los equipos de rescate.

— Esto es terrible, el puto Apocalipsis. —Comentó el de Yosen mientras miraba con horror la impactante escena.

— Vamos a mi casa, sé que no eres de acá, puedes quedarte ahí, ya después contactaremos con Kagami, en Seirin ya no debe quedar nadie ¿Qué dices?

A Himuro no le pareció una mala idea, aunque deseaba saber sobre el estado de su hermano, pero la situación de seguir avanzando sin un lugar a donde llegar era algo peligrosa.

Salieron de la estación afuera la devastación era grande, pero Himuro estaba seguro que si algo así hubiese sucedido en otra parte del mundo no habría nada en pie, habían muchos postes y pedazos de tejas en el suelo, las construcciones habían resistido bien, se oían las sirenas de los cuerpos de rescate y el humo en el horizonte les hacía notar que muchas instalaciones se estaban quemando, las alertas sonaban con ensordecedor estruendo.

El de Yosen recordó que tras fuertes movimientos telúricos solían sucederse los tsunamis, no conocía el área ni tenía idea a que grado había llegado el terremoto o si estaban cerca del océano.

— Kazunari ¿Estamos cerca del mar?

— No, estamos más al interior, si estas pensando en que pueda venir una ola gigante no lo creo, ya se hubieran oído las sirenas de evacuación, esta es una parte alta de Tokio.

—Pero se oyen muchas sirenas de alarma ¿Cómo sabes que no es de evacuación por tsunami?

—Vivo acá desde que nací, no es primer terremoto que ocurre, aunque sí el más fuerte—Tatsuya se tranquilizó un poco, caminaron por la orilla de la calle para evitar a los autos que avanzaban demasiado rápido sin importar los escombros que repletaban las calles, habían letreros sueltos y mucha señal ética rota, la gente también caminaba presurosa, sin fijarse muy bien por donde pisaban lo que provocaba que muchos cayeran y se lastimaran.

Llegaron a una avenida bastante central, contemplando el caos, al parecer varias personas habían quedado atrapadas un centro comercial y parte de este había cedido.

El pelinegro menor se detuvo de golpe, acercándose a la esquina de un callejón aledaño, Himuro lo siguió con algo de molestia, le había dicho que debían mantenerse juntos, le iba a reclamar, pero cuando se volteo traía un niño en brazos.

—Tatsu-chan mira, estaba solito.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres? —Le preguntó Himuro al infante, quien casi se pone a llorar.

— No sé, mi mamá y yo nos perdimos cuando la gente salió corriendo del centro comercial ¡Quiero a mi mamá! — chilló el pequeño mientras se aferraba fuerte del cuello de Takao.

— Tatsu-chan debemos encontrar a su mamá.

— Esta bien, vamos a ayudarle.

Caminaron por alrededor del centro comercial preguntando a las personas si conocían al pequeño o si habían visto a alguna mujer que preguntara por él, pero nada, el tiempo pasaba y lo mejor era tomar medidas para terminar lo más pronto posible con eso.

— Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos, no me mires así, se que dije que no deberíamos alejarnos, pero así será más rápido, nos encontremos acá dentro de 30 minutos ¿Ok?

— Si Tatsu-chan.

Himuro caminó con cuidado esquivando todo tipo de escombros, mientras observaba como cerca los bomberos intentaban extinguir el fuego que se había formado dentro de uno de los pabellones del lugar, la gente intentaba salir lo más rápido posible, las ambulancia y equipos de rescate seguían llegando, al parecer el estacionamiento se había derrumbado.

Le dio la vuelta a la manzana en busca de la madre del crio, pero nada, decidió volver con algo de pesar, estaba cansado y los cortes que tenía en los brazos comenzaban a doler, no dejaba de preguntarse como estaría su hermano, miró su celular y seguía sin cobertura, escuchó decir a una persona que la magnitud del terremoto había sido de 9.0 grados, o sea que imaginaba que la mitad de Japón sería arrasada por el mar, como había sucedido años antes, esta era una catástrofe terrible y de las peores.

Cuando iba llegando al punto de encuentro una fuerte replica sacudió la tierra, con terror vio como una viga iba a caerle encima a Kazunari y al niño que se mantenían inmóviles por el movimiento, no dudo en abalanzarse encima para retirarlos empujándoles a un lado, la estructura cayó poco después.

— ¡Tatsu-chan nos salvaste!— Exclamó Takao con admiración, el chico era increíble, tenía unos reflejos únicos, además ya era segunda vez que le salvaba la vida, era guapo , inteligente y muy fuerte… el ojo de halcón se vio a si mismo dándole esos cumplidos mentales y se avergonzó.

— No fue nada, Vamos, llevemos al niño con la policía, su mamá no está por acá.

Siguieron su camino encontrándose con muchas situaciones de peligro, desprendimiento de cosas, incendios, gente con histeria, automovilistas desconsiderados, fugas de gas, etc. el pequeño niño seguía muy asustado y parecía no querer separarse del base de Shutoku.

— No me dejen, por favor, tengo miedo.

— No te dejaremos, solo quiero descansar un poco— dijo Takao dejando al niño en el suelo, lo había traído cargando desde hace mucho y se le empezaban a entumecer los brazos.

— Pregunté a un policía, al parecer mas allá hay un cuartel, podemos dejarlo ahí.

— No quiero ir con la policía. —Se aferró a Kazunari.

— Escúchame. — Se colocó a la altura del infante y le habló suavemente. — ellos pueden buscar a tu mami de mejor manera que nosotros.

— Pero… pero y si no la encuentran

— Ya verás que si. — Sonrío Takao acariciando la cabeza del niño, Himuro se fijó en el bonito gesto del ojo de Halcón, era muy lindo, que idiota era al estar pensando algo así en esa situación.

— Parece que se te da bien la relación con los niños.

— Muy bien, tengo una hermana menor, así que estoy acostumbrado.

Llegaron donde la policía, al parecer más personas habían llegado por ayuda o buscando a alguien, como si fuese un milagro ahí se encontraba la madre del pequeño que de inmediato lo reconoció.

Se abrazaron por un rato, la mujer le dio las gracias a ambos por darse el tiempo de desviar su camino para traer al pequeño sano y salvo.

— No es nada, espero no lo vuelva a perder.

Al salir se sentían bastante cansados, perdieron la noción del tiempo transcurrido desde que fue el terremoto, se sorprendieron de que ya hubieran pasado 3 horas.

—Kazunari, ¿Cuánto falta para llegara a tu casa?

— Estamos cerca, tranquilo. — Takao tropezó con un escombro y de nuevo Tatsuya reaccionó rápido agarrándolo por la cintura antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

— Debes tener más cuidado por donde caminas, el suelo está lleno de cosas, ya te lo dije.

—Lo siento soy algo torpe.

Era una extraña manera de conocer a alguien.

Pero a ambos parecía agradarle, simplemente intentaban verle el lado bueno a esa situación tan adversa y fea.

— Sabes me alegra haberte encontrado en ese tren.

— A mi también Tatsu-chan, aunque mi verdadera intención era ir a caminar por el centro, necesitaba distraerme de mis pensamientos, si hubiera estado solo, tal vez estaría muerto con lo idiota que soy.

— Parece que tienes problemas.

— Un amor no correspondido, mi novio de hace un año y medio acabó nuestra relación porque jamás me amó, eso hace dos meses, lo sé, debes estar pensado en lo idiota que soy por ponerme así por algo que pasó hace tanto…

— No, cada quien debe tomarse un tiempo para olvidar y dejar de amar, está bien que quieras salir a distraerte, no puedo comprender el sentimiento de amor.

Finalmente después de mucho rato de caminar lograron llegar al barrio de Kazunari, afortunadamente la mayoría de las casas habían resistido el movimiento y se encontraban relativamente bien, aunque había algunos amagos de incendio, al parecer las fuerzas especiales habían salido a poner orden y ayudar a proteger la población de posibles saqueos y delincuentes oportunistas.

Ya cuando Takao divisó su casa, no pudo hacer más que correr con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Su madre estaba afuera con su pequeña hermana, corrió al encuentro y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

— Mamá tenía mucho miedo ¿Estás bien?

— Si Kazu, estaba preocupada por ti.

— por cierto este es un amigo, él me ayudó mucho, está de paso por Tokio vive en Akita, pero no puede regresar ¿Podemos albergarlo hasta que pueda contactarse con su hermano?

— Claro, hola, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— De nada señora.

El día siguió su curso, llenó de sobresaltos y miedo, Himuro decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí, ya mañana buscaría a Taiga si es que Japón no desaparecía.

Las replicas venían una tras otra, en casa de Kazunari no había agua ni luz, pese a eso la madre y hermana de él eran un amor y lo atendieron muy bien, la noche llegó mas oscura y peligrosa que nunca, aseguraron las puertas y ventanas, el de Shutoku lo invitó a dormir con él en su cuarto, era extraño tener tal nivel de intimidad con alguien que conoció esa mañana, pero no dudaba ni un segundo de que la personalidad y forma de ser de Takao le encantaba.

— Gracias por cuidar de mi hoy, pese a que no me conocías más que de vista.

— De nada Takao Kazunari, ha sido un placer pasar el casi-fin del mundo a tu lado.

Kazunari sonrió mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a frente.

— También me alegra, contigo se olvidan las tristezas y los miedos— rio y luego se avergonzó estaba siendo demasiado osado.

— Cuando todo esto termine me gustaría invitarte a salir.

— Cuando todo esto acabe estaré feliz de aceptar esa cita.

Era una gran tragedia, si, ambos estaban asustados, pasaron por muchas cosas, pero quien iba a imaginar que algo tan malo les dejaría algo tan bueno y que en un futuro prevalecería en el tiempo.

/

Gracias por leer, tengo también el día 24 de la convocatoria que es Himuro x Nijimura, por si desean echarle un vistazo más adelante.


End file.
